


Hellooo There, Officer!

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Authoritative ‘I’m angry and take no shits’ cop Jake is really hot…it’s a problem…you’ve been struggling with it for a while..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Copying some stuff over from my tumblr, imaginesofeveryfandom. Reminder that smut isn't something I write often so feedback is always awesome!

The first time you realised Jake was really hot when he went into serious cop mode you’d struggled to look him in the eyes for two days straight because you couldn’t get images of him cuffing you to a bed and using that voice on you out of your head, and there were all these images of him being in charge and taking over and…it was…it was hot and awkward considering you worked together.

The two of you had been working a case; a bunch of muggings that got traced back to one guy Martin Lecter, who seemed to have a penchant for violent crimes and theft, suffice to say you tracked him down and the two of you ended up chasing him down a dark alleyway. 

You’d been slightly behind Jake mostly because his legs were so so long and he practically flew over the ground at the neck breaking speed he always seemed to run at. You’d gotten the perfect view of him slamming the guy into a wall with his whole body, a perfect view of the practised ease with which he read him his rights and cuffed him, and you were perfectly in ear shot to hear that tone of voice he took. The one that was full of power and authority and had him clenching his jaw in mild annoyance because this guy had really caused you all a problem over the past few weeks. 

And you realised incredibly suddenly when a warmth fluttered in your abdomen and you couldn’t help staring that you wanted to fuck Jacob Peralta…the biggest man child you’d ever known, who threw gummy bears in your hair and spun around on his chair so much that he regularly broke them. You wanted him to dominate you and cuff you and whisper filthy things in your ear and…there was something fundamentally wrong with you obviously. 

And then you couldn’t look at him for two days straight and had to resist the urge to think about his face and his voice at night when you rubbed one out and it was just…god damn why was it Jake of all people? 

Which found you a month later still struggling with your revelation, finding the little things he did more and more attractive, finding his rolled up sleeves drew your attention to those hands, oh god those hands and their strength and size and those bloody long fingers…you had to remind yourself that thinking about your colleagues fingers anywhere near your clit wasn’t work appropriate or appropriate anywhere really. The previously innocent way he’d whisper excitedly in your ear during meetings was no longer so innocent and made your life a living hell, and he talked so much that you wondered what else his mouth could do…it was hell on earth. 

And then he just had to ask you to be the one to watch and record his interrogation with the dick who’d gone around beating up women over the last few weeks and you knew the interrogation was a sore spot for Jake…he respected women, he cared about women, he also didn’t like genuinely bad people and cases that caused you all a lot of hassle. This wasn’t just some stupid kid, this was a guy who confessed to liking hurting people and you knew Jake was angry about it.

So watching him interrogate the perp, shoulders tense, voice quiet, but with that menacing undertone that said he better get some answers…well that was hard, because he was so strong, serious, and forthright, and everything about him screamed ‘i’m in charge’ and everything reminded you that Jake had two very distinct sides of him both of which you loved immensely.

He was so riled up when he left the interrogation room that Terry’s hand was the only thing between his own fist and a brick wall…and this was Jake. Jake wasn’t exactly a violent person, but you could see how much it had got to him, and you took it upon yourself to get everyone to go out for drinks at Shaw’s because you guys got the perp…and because Jake needed to just spend sometime with friends. 

It was more difficult than you thought to get through the night without giving him a heated stare or thinking about all the many fantasies that swirled around in your head and you knew that it was a struggle most likely because he was slowly wearing down your self control. 

You’d been sat next to him in a booth, your co-workers had gone off to do various things, Terry went home to see his baby girls, Gina was chatting up a guy in the corner, Rosa was trying to see how drunk she could get Charles and Amy…and it just left you two alone.

You weren’t sure what gave it away, the heated look in your eyes or the heavy breathing or even the way you bit your lip almost hard enough to make it bleed…but he knew…he knew how much the press of his thigh against yours bothered you, knew that he was an all encompassing person that had your mind wondering off into the less the appropriate places. He knew you wanted him to take you and possess you and cuff you and bite you and all those many things you’d fantasised about while touching yourself at home…and he was going to be the death of you. 

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” He hadn’t even whispered it as if he didn’t care if someone heard, and you stared harder into your glass, biting your lip to stifle a whimper that was still far too audible and you closed your eyes in mild embarrassment that a simple phrase, simple voice, from your colleague nonetheless could do this to you.

“I asked you a question.” He practically growled it out, the undercurrent of irritation that always came out when he was interrogating a particular bothersome criminal, the clench of his jaw that ticked over, the way his pupils practically swallowed the brown of his eyes and you knew that he wanted you as much as you’d been wanting him…and it was so bone meltingly hot.

“Y…yes..” You’re almost ashamed of how you sound, that you let his large, gun calloused hand slip under your skirt and rest on your thigh while you sat in the booth watching your co-workers around you and you’re almost ashamed at how quickly and eagerly you agree to go to his place because you really needed this, you need his mouth on your clit and his fingers against that spot and you knew that you’d regret not taking his offer…so you followed him out to his car, and twitched in your seat at the way his fingers drummed against the steering wheel and tried not to think of all the things that you wanted Jake to do to you unless you started squirming against his (rather tatty) leather seats. 

Underneath all the dominance, however, he was still Jake, he still gently pulled you by the hand up to his apartment and he still gave you that soft smile that reassured you that he wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want him to…not that you could think of anything you wouldn’t let this man do to you.

The moment the door shut to his apartment Jake was lifting you up and carrying you to what you assumed to be his bedroom. His teeth nipped underneath your jaw and down the skin of your neck, obscenely licking over a patch of sore skin, your breath was almost completely gone by the time he dropped you on his bed and let you bounce against his mattress.

You leant back on your hands and watched as he loosened the tie around his neck with one hand and shrugged out of his jacket, his gaze was smouldering and your own couldn’t stop flitting over him, and glancing at the handcuffs he’d kept on him…because he knew you could tell he knew.

You watched with hooded eyes as he stood over you divest of anything covering his torso and you could see the scars…that one when he got stabbed by a crazy Santa Clause, and the one from running into a spiked fence, and you were rather surprised that a guy who was so incredibly childlike had this relatively thick dusting of hair…it was suffice to say a nice sight, police work definitely kept him in relative shape, and he still had a cute soft looking little bit of tummy that made you want to call him cute, but you knew he’d just say something ridiculous back whether you were in his bedroom or not. 

“I’m gonna take care of you, alright?” It was an out, a reminder that this wouldn’t go further than you wanted it, that this was still Jake no matter what left his mouth or how he acted. This was Jake and nothing was happening unless you wanted it to happen.

You reached for his hands, dragging him onto the bed with you, his knees straddling your hips almost clumsily in his attempt to follow you. You guided those hands to the skin of your stomach, barely underneath your shirt, letting him know that this was okay, that you wanted this…that you weren’t backing out yet. You weren’t sure if you had the will to back out, you wanted this so much that it was almost unbelievable. 

You left them there, your hands reaching up to cup his jaw drawing him towards you to press your lips against his, a hand drifting into his hair. Pulling at the strands, a muffle groan left Jake and he pressed further into you, fingers trailed up under your shirt and over your stomach, gliding over your sides and brushing underneath your breasts. You pulled away from this kiss with a gasp, Jake pulled at the ends of your shirt, asking permission without saying a word and you helped him remove your shirt and bra leaving you bare from the waist up. 

You were distracted by the kisses that landed over your bare neck and shoulders, the little nipping of his teeth that he soothed with his tongue, and the whispering praises that you barely noticed the way his hands slid up your arms drawing them up past your head, the way they held your wrists…and it was only when cold metal encompassed your wrists and a metallic click could be heard over your heavy breathing that you noticed what he was doing. Your breathing grew heavy as you tugged at the handcuffs that had you tied to the bed frame as if to test them, but not to get away…because you’d been thinking about this for a while…

“Jake” You tried to arch towards him, the least he could do is touch you right now… but didn’t. He just sat back on his heels, his eyes flitting over you, over your body, and the affection and awe that you saw reflected in his eyes actually made your chest physically hurt. He looked at you as if you were the most precious thing he’d seen…you’d never seen anyone look at you like that. 

“God, you’re so hot.” The involuntary shiver that ran down your spin was quickly overtaken by a gasp as you felt his lips on the skin of your hip, little kisses trailing across your stomach, a patch of skin getting more attention than most that you knew it would bruise a deep purple little patch. The kisses ran up your stomach, before skipping your breasts and landing on your collar bone and neck, skin being sucked and nipped at to draw little bruises on your skin, and your own voice becoming hoarse with the repetitive noises that left your mouth because god, this was great, the hand stroking your skin, the marks that were being left…you weren’t sure how much better it could possibly get. 

The kisses fell across the skin atop your chest, and your hands pulled slightly at your restraints as a Jake’s warm mouth enveloped a nipple, sucking and circling around the bud, his other hand reaching up and gently moulding and shaping the skin of your other breast. You were utterly breathless, your hands straining to run through that fluffy mass of brown he called hair, but unable to. And it was this intense frustration that just added to the need to have Jake because god damn it you couldn’t even touch him, and yet here he was laving a tongue over your breast, and caressing the skin like it was something special and he had the total power and yet there was the reassurance that it was nothing more than a ruse, that if you told him to stop or do something else he’d listen to your every word. If you could form actual words that is, mostly they were little sighs and sounds that resonated from the back of your throat. 

You let out a whine that you were almost ashamed of as Jake left your breasts, his lips trailing back down your stomach, open mouth kisses pushing into your skin. They glided over your hips, and skipped down to your ankles, working his lips up your legs, behind your knee, over your inner thighs.

“What do you want, babe? What do you want me to do?” Jake looked up at you, his words muffled against your skin, and it was most glorious sight by far. 

Your breath caught in your throat, and you couldn’t speak, but god you wanted to. So instead you reached for his hand, prising it off of your leg and leading it up your leg, palm against his hand you pressed it to yourself, showing him rather than telling him.

It didn’t take Jake long to peel your skirt and panties down your legs, throwing them behind him somewhere that you’d probably never find them again in the morning because god knows they’d get lost somewhere in his room. 

The look he gave you before dipping down and biting at the skin of your thigh wasn’t one you thought Jake was even capable of, it was positively devilish. Despite asking you what you wanted, despite your rather obvious instruction, despite it all, his attentions focused on biting and kissing your thighs, mere inches from where you wanted him, all the while demanding eye contact that almost made you feel bashful (not something you usual experienced during sex) from all the focused attention and the abject desire present in eyes that were almost completely engulfed by pupils.

It had you heavily sighing his name, “C’mon, Jake…please…”

He didn’t go where you wanted him, he didn’t move those few inches further up your thigh to the very apex, he didn’t close his lips around your clit and suck just so, or lap at the sensitive skin that ached with heat and the want to have him and set that spring in your stomach to unfurl and allow yourself to collapse. Instead his hands and fingers trailed up and down the skin of your hips, a ticklish feeling as Jake’s nails lightly scratched at the soft skin, his kisses trailing over your thigh and the bottom of your tummy. The frustration within you grew with every passing second and you just want him to touch you properly, stop playing the fool, and teasing you like this.

That frustration reaches a breaking point, you raise your legs, attempting to get him where you want him even while you’re hands are still pulling and bruising underneath the now warm metal of his handcuffs, handcuffs that would make work have a whole new set of memories attached to it. Especially if you ever saw Jake handcuff a perp. Whole new memories.

Jake ‘fell’ forward at your urging, his hands planting themselves firmly on your hips as his mouth enveloped your clit, sucking on the small bundle of nerves and drawing a low almost relieved groan from your lips, your his bucking under his hands. That talented mouth (Because you knew it was good for something other than talking and spitting out witty remarks) laved attention over your clit, the sensitive nerves working that coil in your stomach tighter and tighter. It started as one finger, gently tracing over you, easing itself into you, and searching around for that spot, finding that spot and focusing all its attention on massaging that spot inside you while, a mouth dedicated all its attention to your clit. You were almost incoherent, your hips still rolling into his hands trying to get more of that glorious feeling, you could just make out the dirty praise that fell over you and from his mouth every time he lifted his head, ‘you taste so good’, ‘God, you’re beautiful’, ‘so Goddamn beautiful’. His voice was rough and desire ridden and low, so god awfully, sinfully low. It wasn’t the voice of silly man-child Jake Peralta, but rather the voice of Detective Jacob Peralta who had the most arrests in the precinct and could solve almost any case and it was so ridiculously hot.

You were hardly aware of your wrists pulling at the metal of the handcuffs almost continuously, hardly aware of the raw skin bound to bruise, even more so has your harms jerked, and your head was thrown back and inhuman sound leaving your throat as that glorious feeling reached a pinnacle and you fell over that cliff. Jake kept kissing your skin and his finger massaging that spot as he eased you through your orgasm and oh god, you had to do this again some time…or forever, forever was good too.

You caught your breath as Jake left your sex, little gentle kisses moving up your body that had you sighing in the relief and rebuilding that fire in your belly, despite the recent orgasm. Lips kissed at your cheek and across the skin of your heated face as his hands reached up to undo the cuffs holding your wrists hostage. Rather than falling to a gelatinous heap, your arms reached up, your hands dragging through his hair, scratching his scalp and pulling him into a heated kiss, your tongue roving over his and you enjoyed the freedom to actually touch him again.

As you nipped at the skin of his lips, your hands fell from his hair, gliding over his shoulders, and scratching down his back as his lips left yours and fell onto your neck, sucking at already sensitive skin and drawing another keening sigh from your lips. You swear you’d never had a better sexual encounter in all your life and goddamn if you didn’t feel yourself working up to another orgasm, as your lips ground again his and his lips fell over your skin.

“You like this don’t you? You like me in charge, being at my mercy, being completely helpless…” The tremor in his voice was Jake, so very Jake, and it didn’t detract from the effect those words had on you because you did like this, you loved this, loved him controlling you…loved him bringing those noises from your throat, and wetting your skin with sweat, and tagging at the ends of your hair.

You found your hands almost frantically pulling at his belt, unlooping it and drifting and unbutton his trousers in an attempt to finish undressing him. Jake stood from the bed, your legs rubbing together urgently while he undressed stepping from his final articles of clothing and falling back over you, a gentle hand pushing your legs apart.

“You sure?” His eyes were imploring you to say if you wanted to stop, that he was okay with stopping, that it wasn’t his choice but rather yours and he’d support it indefinitely.

“Just fuck me already, Jake”

You would have blushed at the urgency and rawness of your words, had he not done exactly as you said and pressed into you, rocking his hips gently against your own and dragging against all the spots and finding a rhythm that had you sighing deeply. Your own hips moved to meet his, matching the slow pace, that didn’t feel too slow, but rather similar to affectionate, as his hand reached over and planted besides your head, his forehead resting on yours as your hips met again and again, and again. Keening sighs left your lips, and grunts and groans and the odd fuck left his, your hands firmly grasping at his shoulders. And you reached it. Again, for the second time that evening, that pinnacle, that had your back arching into him, and your muscles spasming around him and you both slumping together on his bed in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs, and aching skin.

Jake untangled himself from you and left the bed, quickly returning with a wet cloth and what looked like some sort of skin soother, his touch was gentle as he took your wrists in his hands, soft talking as he tended to the sensitive skin and growing bruises, before settling back down to curl around you softly.

“You know…i’m pretty sure my neighbours heard you…” It had you laughing, as his fingers circled the skin of your stomach softly, and while you loathed to admit it…he was probably right…they were probably already filing a noise complaint.

“Don’t get cocky, Jake.”

“I thought I already did, babe?” You hit him lightly in his shoulder, enjoying the was his gaze went from funny to soft and affectionate, almost awe filled and you probably were looking at him in much the same way.

“But seriously…wow.” You had to agree…you hadn’t felt that satisfied, that comfortable, that completely happy when it came to sex in a long time and arguably ever and here you were lying bed with your co-worker, feeling as if you’d won the damn lottery.

“Yeah…that was…pretty great..”

You nuzzled into the crook of Jake’s neck as he shifted onto his back, your hand resting on his chest, one of his own wrapped around your waist.

“You want to go on a date sometime, detective?”

You lifted your head to look at him, at the almost nervous way he’d asked as if you’d say no after amazing sex with an attractive and genuinely nice guy…you were pretty sure saying no would be classed as insane.

“Definitely.”


End file.
